The Polar Derby
is the 3rd episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the sixth and final Race Car Adventures episode. Description Blaze and his friends visit VelocityVille to compete in an arctic-themed race to win an ice trophy, but Crusher is also racing and is out to stop them and divert them off course. Synopsis The episode starts with two bighorns eating leaves, then Swoops flies overhead with Blaze and AJ along for the ride. Blaze greets the viewers and explains that he and AJ are on their way to the Polar Derby, a special snow race in a snowy landscape. When he sees all the competitors are race cars, Blaze decides he should be one too. He turns into one himself, which Swoops is impressed by. After Swoops leaves, Blaze suddenly hears his friends, Zeg, Starla, Stripes and Darington, also turned into race cars and competing with him. They greet them and Stripes reveals that if they win the race, they get an ice trophy, and head over to the starting line. Elsewhere, Pickle, as a reporter, announces the start of the Polar Derby and encounters Crusher, also competing. As he interviews him, he asks him various questions which Crusher approves, but the last one (“Who do you think is gonna crash into a tree?”) confuses him right after answering, and he ends up crashing into one as predicted. All the racers line up, and Mark Setgo arrives and gives the signal to go, starting the race. Not even a few miles later, Crusher tosses some snow which slows Blaze down, causing all the other racers to take the lead. Luckily, Blaze refuses to give up and activates his Blazing Speed to catch up, as Blaze On is heard. Meanwhile, Darington enjoys the race, but when he enters a cave and sings his catchphrase, this alerts Crusher, who is ahead of him. Not wanting to lose, he wakes up some polar bears nearby, who surround Darington and chase him back the other way. Blaze enters and sees Darington in trouble, and finds a passage they can hide in. After using a boulder to block the opening to keep the polar bears from coming in, AJ spots a nearby ice track, which both can use to get out of the cave together. The two decide to slide down on rocks, but along the way, they encounter splits, with one of the tracks leading to a polar bear. Blaze finds the safe tracks with help from the viewers, and with that, he and Darington make it out safely. Near a hill, Pickle gives an update before interviewing Crusher again, once again asking questions which he approves, then a third (he’s about to drive on super slippery ice) which confuses him, before he experiences such. When he spots Zeg and Starla coming, Crusher refuses to let them pass him and take the lead, and constructs an abominable blaster, which launches giant balls of snow, cheese and chocolate. Zeg and Starla see this and are rescued by Blaze and Darington just in time. Zeg realizes the balls are too big to smash, but Blaze has a better idea: they can melt them. AJ also decides they should use a heat cannon which can blast hot air and melt stuff. Blaze turns into one himself, and encounters the various balls while AJ reveals their melting point. Blaze heats up the cannon with help from the viewers, and in return, melts each of the balls one by one. Zeg smashes the machine once they reach the top, and they continue on as a Melting song plays. Pickle gives a third update from a bunch of ice bridges, then proceeds to interview him once again, asking questions which he approves only for the third (he’s about to crash into a snowman) to confuse him, leading him to actually experience it. He suddenly hears Stripes coming and not wanting to lose, he constructs a super sun machine to melt the ice bridges causing Stripes to fall. Blaze arrives with the others and saves Stripes just in time, before noticing the super sun machine above them. Realizing they have to get across the ice bridges before they melt completely, the Monster Machines begin crossing them with the sun machine melting the ice behind them. They succeed with the viewer’s help and pass Crusher in return, as the last bridge melts under him which sends him falling into a snowbank below. The Monster Machines cross the finish, winning the Polar Derby and are awarded the ice trophy. AJ remarks on how fun the race was, and Blaze adds, “Yeah, it was pretty cool.” In the last scene, Pickle finishes the broadcast when he sees Crusher slunk past him, annoyed and upset that he lost. As before, Pickle asks more questions which he angrily agrees with, and when he asks the last (he is about to have snow on his head), Crusher reluctantly accepts such and experiences just that, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Race Car Adventures episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Multiple transformations Category:No transformation back Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept